Ultra Monster Series
The Ultra Monster Series is a series of action figures created by Bandai that portrays the monsters found in the hit TV series: Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, etc. The line of figures first started production in 1966, and since then, many other figures have joined the collection. The line's latest release was in 2011 december, although other figures have been scheduled to be released. Figures History The first of the Ultramonsters had a decent look that had something competitors Bullmark, Marusan, and other companies could not offer: The accuracy of the figures to their costume counter parts. The other toys were not as accurate to the suit themselves as the new Bandai figures were, and because of this advantage, these figures became very popular and quickly became a force to be reckoned with. The first set of these figures contained many memorable monsters from the original series. The later ones contained many other monsters. Later, there came SP's and EX's. Even later, Heisei monsters also joined the list, and the series became complete. 1998 Releases *Bandai EX King of Mons release: January 1998 *Bandai EX Bajiris release: January 1998 *Bandai EX Scylla release: February 1998 2009 Releases *Bandai EX Miclas release: January 2009 *Bandai EX EX Zetton release: February 2009 *Bandai EX Burst Mode Reimon release: March 2009 *Bandai EX Imitation Ultraman release: April 2009 *Bandai EX Glozam release: May 2009 *Bandai EX Deathrem release: June 2009 *Bandai EX Jamila release: July 2009 *Bandai EX Mecha Zamu release: August 2009 *Bandai EX EX Vakishimamu release: September 2009 *Bandai EX Armored Glozam release: October 2009 *Bandai EX Grand King release: November 2009 *Bandai EX Agira release: December 2009 2010 Releases *Bandai EX Salamandora release: January 2010 *Bandai EX Grande release: February 2010 *Bandai EX Alien Reiblood release: March 2010 *Bandai EX Dark Zagi release: April 2010 *Bandai EX Birdon release: May 2010 *Bandai EX EX Zetton release: June 2010 *Bandai EX Evil Tiga release: July 2010 *Bandai EX Ultraman Belial (with Giga Battle Nizer) release: August 2010 *Bandai EX Darklops Zero release: September 2010 *Bandai EX Andro: the Killer Mecha Baltan release: October 2010 *Bandai EX Mecha Gomora release: November 2010 *Bandai EX Super Alien Hipporito release: December 2010 2011 Releases *Bandai EX Kemur release: January 2011 *Bandai EX Dinozaur release: February 2011 *Bandai EX Natsunomeryu release: March 2011 *Bandai EX Galberos release: April 2011 *Bandai EX Neo Baltan release: May 2011 *Bandai EX Kaiser Dobishi release: June 2011 *Bandai EX Lidorias release: July 2011 *Bandai EX Mecha Gomora release: August 2011 *Bandai EX Chaos Header Everlease release: September 2011 *Bandai EX Ultraman Belial (good) release: September 2011 *Bandai EX Kyrieloid II release: October 2011 *Bandai EX Fire Zetton release: October 2011 *Bandai EX Mountain Gulliver No. 5 release: November 2011 *Bandai EX Neo Geomos release: December 2011 2012 Releases *Bandai EX Miclas release: January 2012 *Bandai EX Neo If release: January 2012 *Bandai EX Apatee release: February 2012 *Bandai EX Hyper Zetton release: February 2012 *Bandai EX Alien Bat release: February 2012 *Bandai EX Gubira release: February 2012 *Bandai SP Gomess release: March 2012 *Bandai EX Zeglanoid release: March 2012 *Bandai EX Alien Sran release: April 2012 *Bandai SP Dada release: May 2012 *Bandai EX Bogar release: May 2012 *Bandai EX Alien Metron release: June 2012 Other Ultra Monster Battle To Be Added Immortal Ultra Monsters Set Similar to the Ultra Hero Collection Box/Everlasting Ultra Warriors, this 8-piece figure set was released in 2 box sets. Each figure stands about 10cm tall (about 4 inches). * Set 1: Red King, Bemstar, Zetton, Alien Babaloo, Alien Baltan, Ace Killer, King Joe, and Birdon * Set 2: Imitation Ultra Seven, Alien Melifas, Geronimon, Black King, Alien Knuckle, Alien Magma, Ace Robot, and Alien Temperor * Baltan Set: Similar to the Immortal Ultra Monsters Set, the 8-piece contains the majority of Alien Baltan that appeared throughout the Ultraman series. Each figure stands about 4.5 inches tall. However, the set was not complete, and only one set was produced. p2.jpg|Immortal Ultra Monsters Set 1 p1.jpg|Immortal Ultra Monsters set 2 Baltan set 1.jpg|The Immortal Alien Baltan Set Trivia *Many monsters were not made due to Bandai thinking that they will not sell well. However, most of the Showa monsters not made by Bandai were produced by Marusan, Bullmark, and POPY. Later monsters can also be found as garage kits (assembling and painting required kits) by X-PLUS, The Lawless Monster Zone, and other companies. X-PLUS also issues out pre-built and painted sets in their "Giant Ultra Monsters" sets, with minor assembly required. Category:Toy lines Category:Merchandise Category:Toyline